fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trash and the Gang
|-|FFPS='Trash and the Gang' are a series of object-like "characters" that were poorly supposed to look like animatronics. They are purchasable in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and the voice of Unknown Voice Actor. Appearance Bucket Bob Bucket Bob has multiple wooden broomsticks connected with tight ropes, he has a bucket head with a drawn face on it and has hands which are two blue-turquoise checkered mittens. Mr. Can-Do Mr. Can-Do has a silver-colored trash bin for a body, with a pinkish-red balloon with a smiley face drawn on it for his head. He has also two wooden bars which acted as hands or supporters. Mr. Hugs Mr. Hugs is a teal-shaded vacuum cleaner which has two silver poles, which is connected to the handle with two white plastic arms, two plastic, googly eyes with a brown bag connected at the vacuum cleaner. No. 1 Crate No. 1 Crate is simply a blue cube crate with two plastic googly eyes and two foam hands with a "#1" text attached with wooden sticks, which attaches into the crate. Pan Stan Pan Stan is an assembly of what appears to be wooden broomsticks and a frying pan with a face drawn on it, all held and supported together with an assortment of tight ropes and two large nails. Gameplay The "Trash and the Gang" animatronics are available from the start, found in the "Dumpster Diver Weekly" section of the catalog. All of them are classified as "light" animatronics, and in the "very good" item condition, all of them are priced at $10 (except Mr. Hugs, who costs $15). Their stats are as follows: Bucket Bob / Mr. Can-Do / No. 1 Crate / Pan Stan *Atmosphere: 0 *Health and Safety: 0 *Entertainment: 1 *Bonus Revenue: 0 *Risk: 0 Mr. Hugs *Atmosphere: 0 *Health and Safety: 0 *Entertainment: 3 *Bonus Revenue: 0 *Risk: 1 To unlock the "Trash and the Gang" achievement, The player must purchase all five of these "animatronics", and have them on the stages at the same time. |-|UCN= Trash and the Gang return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour No. 1 Crate will sometimes appear at the bottom of the screen in the office, whispering to the player that it has a secret to tell. After a short time, No. 1 Crate will "jumpscare" the player and disappear. Bucket Bob will randomly jumpscare the player, often doing it after the jumpscare of No. 1 Crate. Mr. Can-Do appears on some of the cameras, blocking ~80% of the player's view. Mr. Hugs doesn't act as a part of the gang, though he can be seen on the right hallway (CAM 02) as a background element. Mr. Hugs is also the main antagonist of "Five Night With Mr. Hugs", the video game played by Toy Freddy. Pan Stan is entirely absent from the game. The gang is mostly depicted as having joke mechanics due to their random and comedic behaviors, however they can become dangerous if they distract the player in a bad situation. Their loud jumpscare sound can also anger Music Man, and Mr. Can-Do can block the player's camera view in the monitor. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FFPS Characters Category:UCN Characters